Cantarella
by Xerxes Eli
Summary: Adaptación de la canción de Kaito, Cantarella...Hermione termina sus estudios de Medimagia, su tutor fué Snape y un sujeto que la visita por las noches dejandole un lindo regalo... y si dejamos que el olor de nuestro sudor se mezclen? Yo podría ser el amante perfecto


**HOLA A TODOS, PUES ANTES DE HACER UNA HISTORIA LARGA, PUES NO ME AGUANTÉ CUANDO VI ESTE VIDEO Y PENSÉ "LO DEBO ADAPTAR PARA ESOS DOS" Y ESTO SALIÓ… NOTA, LA IDEA NO ES MÍA, ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE LA CANCIÓN VOCALOID LLAMADA "CANTARELLA" DE KAITO (SI LEEN ESTE FINC, ES MEJOR QUE BUSQUEN EL VIDEO CON SUBTITULOS, SE ENAMORARAN DE ÉL IGUAL QUE YO)**

Ya habían pasado tres años desde la caída de Voldemort, Snape había sobrevivido a la mordedura gracias al rápido accionar de Potter, quien como él había dicho, no quejaría que nadie muriera por él, si es que él podía evitarlo. Había limpiado su nombre y ahora en su despacho, él estaba sentado frente a su discípula en pociones y amiga Hermione Granger, aquella chica había entrado a su vida, como una simple estudiante de pociones hace un año atrás, pidiendo que él fuera su tutor para así sacar su carrera de medimagia, él acepto de muy mala gana luego de las amenazas de McGonagall y ahora, él no podía imaginar que luego de ese año compartiendo con ella, ya no podría imaginarse la vida sin ella

**-¿Mañana das tu examen?-** preguntó él a la chica que bebía un té frente a él

**-Si… estoy un poco nerviosa-** dijo mientras se quitaba un mechón que cubría su rostro

Se miraron mientras ambos tomaban sus bebidas, ya era una costumbre que, luego de un largo y agobiante día, ambos compartiera un té para relajarse y cuando sus ojos se conectaban, ambos podían ver el alma desnuda del otro

_Nos miramos a los ojos en un mundo cerrado_

_Aunque finges que no te has dado cuenta,_

_Sabes ya lo de la Droga_

**-Me voy a dormir-** Hermione se levantó de su asiento y con un pequeño beso en la mejilla, se despidió de su tutor**-Descansa Severus-**

**-Igualmente Hermione-** dijo él mientras se metía a su cuarto y se preparaba para su espectáculo. Como todas las noches, luego de un año de "vivir juntos" en las mazmorras, Snape se metía furtivamente a la habitación de la joven, aunque claro, él no se dejaba ver y cubría su rostro con una máscara blanca, que además cubría su nariz, pero dejaba al descubierto sus labios y mentón. Se reía mentalmente por como entraba, era peor que ese personaje de esa tragedia romántica Muggle "Romeo y Julieta" pero por solo verla tranquila, él daría cualquier cosa. Tomó su sombrero negro y una roza azul y se encaminó hacia su destino

_Me acerco a ti, escondido mi ardiente corazón_

_Al sentir tu respiración casi me paraliza_

Abrió la ventana del cuarto de la joven con mucha delicadeza y se metió en él procurando no meter ruido, se veía tan indefensa allí, solo cubierta por una sábana blanca y su pijama de color negro que contrastaba con su piel.

Hermione se estremeció cuando sintió una cálida respiración cerca de ella he instintivamente, tomó su sabana y se cubrió entera al notar la presencia de "él", hace más de ocho meses que aquel sujeto la venia a visitar en las noches y el caso era que a ella, le encantaba, pero igualmente le aterraba la idea

**-¿Quién eres?- **dijo la chica mientras se cubría aún más su cuerpo, aquella pregunta que siempre hacia nunca tenia respuesta

Aquel hombre era alto, y su piel era extremadamente pálida, además de eso, ella no sabía nada más; él sujetó su sombrero extendiendo su mano, le entregó una roza de color azul, muy hermosa y una vez que ella la tomó, miles de pétalos blancos salieron volando de entre sus mangas para que luego ella viera, como salía de su cuarto por la ventana, no sin antes despedirse con una suave inclinación de su cabeza, a la luz de las estrellas, sus cabellos se veían negros, tan negros como los del hombre que ella había comenzado a amar

_Ahora pongo una trampa a este amor normal_

_No dejaré ni el más mínimo rastro_

Miró la flor que tenía entre manos y acarició los pétalos de ella, sin duda alguna su visitante era un tipo muy especial, aspiró su aroma y dejó al lado de su cama, si tan solo él tuviera esos detalles con ella pero, ¿A quién quería engañar? Snape nunca se fijaría en una niñita como ella, nunca estaría interesado en "La insufrible sabelotodo", se levantó de la cama y cerró la ventana que aquel sujeto había abierto, miró el piso cubierto con pétalos blancos he inconscientemente, imaginó que era Snape quien los dejaba en aquel lugar.

Al llegar la mañana, Hermione se levantó con muy buen animó, fue a la cocina y encontró a Severus tomando un café y leyendo "El profeta"

**-Buenos días Snape-**

**-Granger-** saludó él respetuosamente, apartó su ejemplar del diario y examinó a la chica con detenimiento **-Tienes ojeras ¿No dormiste bien anoche?-**

**-No es nada-** dijo ella tomando su taza de café**-Son solo los nervios-**

Él se levantó de su asiento y quedó a escasos centímetros de ella, Hermione contuvo la respiración, sentir la fragancia de Snape solo hacía que ella perdiera su lado lógico, no faltaría mucho para que comenzara a decir incoherencias; el ex Mortifago pasó sus dedos por el cabello de la chica

**-¿Qué es esto?-** preguntó mientras sacaba algo de su cabello

**-¿Qué es que…?-**

**-Esto-** dijo mostrando el pétalo de flor que había logrado sacar de sus rizos**-¿Qué tanto haces por las noches Granger?-**

Ella miró lo que él le había sacado, mierda, debió haberse revisado antes de salir

**-¿Y bien? Espero su respuesta-**

**-Eh…-** tragó hondo**-Las fragancias de las flores tienen propiedades relajantes, así que consideré adecuado esparcirlas por mi cuarto la noche de ayer, así estaría relajada para la prueba de hoy-**

Snape sonrió para sus adentros, si ella supiera…

La mañana de ese día, Hermione se presentó ante la comisión de Medimagos de San Mungo, sus exámenes comenzaron antes de las nueve y terminaron cerca del mediodía, sus resultados serían comunicados esa tarde, cerca de las tres

**-Profesor Snape-**

**-¿Si Granger?-** dijo él mientras se encaminaba a comer algo, había estado toda la mañana brindándole apoyo en cada receso entre examen y examen y sinceramente, él igual estaba nervioso

La chica lo miró por un instante antes de dedicarle una sonrisa triunfal**-Gracias por todo-**

En Hogwarts no había mejor noticia, Hermione había aprobado todos sus exámenes con honores y era ya oficialmente, una medimaga con todas las de la ley, todos sus profesores y amigos se habían reunido para felicitarla, Harry y Ron no paraban de abrazarla, al igual de McGonagall, mientras de Ginny y Molly le traían una tarta para celebrar, vio como todos estaban felices por ella, hasta que sus ojos de posaron en las de su tutor, Snape sostenía una roza de color azul entre sus dedos y observada con detenimiento aquella flor como si fuera el objeto más valioso del mundo, él se acercó a ella y le entregó la roza frente a todos y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, Severus, se retiró.

Hermione miraba su roza, he internamente se decía que aquello no podía ser verdad…

Estaba en el despacho del profesor de pociones, tomando su ya típica taza de té cuando él la encontró mirando la roza que le había regalado

**-Veo que… no te cansas de mirarla-** dijo Severus sentándose frente de su ahora, ex pupila

**-Es muy linda, gracias Severus-** Tomó la taza de té que estaba frente de ella, él solo sonrió

_Con tus palabras transparentes_

_Te ves Desprevenida_

_Pero me dio la impresión que te lo bebiste todo_

_Sabiendo bien que era una droga_

Poco a poco los parpados de Hermione se fueron cerrando, y ella, cayó en un profundo sueño, Severus apartó la taza de su lado y con delicadeza la llevó al interior de su despacho personal

**-Lo siento tanto-** susurró a su oído cuando pasó su varita por su cuerpo para cambiarle la ropa a un vestido negro**-Pero es la única forma, la poción para dormir pasará luego-**

La dejó sentada en una cómoda silla, la expresión de la chica era de suma paz, como si ella aceptara todo aquello he incluso estuviera predispuesta a todo, Severus tomó su máscara y sombrero, mientras terminaba de arreglarse su ropa, esta vez utilizaría una camisa negra, vio el reloj de la muralla, Hermione debía de estar por despertar, la campana del reloj sonó anunciando medianoche y los ojos de la castaña comenzaron a abrirse, encontrándose con aquel sujeto que tantas veces había incurrido a su cuarto y porque no decirlo, misteriosamente había entrado en un pedacito de su corazón dañado no correspondido

**-Hola- **dijo ella media adormilada**-¿Donde…estoy?-**

El tipo se acercó a ella y tomándola por la cintura la acercó a él

**-¿Qué quieres de mí?-** pero su voz temblaba, tanto de miedo como de excitación

_No hay forma de que escapes_

_De estas cadenas oxidadas_

_Compitiendo con el segundero que resuena_

Delicadamente, Severus acercaba más a Hermione hacia él, la envolvió con esa gruesa túnica que siempre llevaba, la chica suspiró he inconscientemente se pegó más a él

**-¿Porque no me dices quién eres?-**

El tipo se alejó solo un poco de ella, Hermione aprovechó he intentó quitarle la máscara que llegaba encima, pero Severus fue más rápido y antes de que ella se la quitara, tomó sus manos y le entregó una llave y se alejó de ella

_Si logro arrastrarte hasta un espeso matorral,_

_Simplemente invadiré tu cuerpo_

_Con el aroma de nuestro sudor mezclado_

Hermione miró aquel objeto y miró a su alrededor, todavía estaba en las mazmorras, en los dominios de Severus pero no había señas de él "Grandioso" pensó ella "Me pueden poco menos violar, pero él ¡Ni señas!". Se acercó a una puerta de roble oscura, y observó la llave que tenía entre sus dedos, aquel lugar era el laboratorio personal de Severus y ella había tenido la dicha de entrar en él, una sola vez, pero había logrado entrar… aunque claro, él la había invitado solo porque necesitaba enseñarle algunos objetos que ella debía conocer para la elaboración de pociones, objetos que no tenían en el salón de clases porque eran demasiado delicados como para que los estudiantes trabajaran con ellos, tal vez no debía entrar en aquel lugar, pero aquel sujeto se la había entregado ¿Y si Severus estaba en peligro? Esa podía ser una razón, pero si él sabía que estaba en peligro y necesitaba ayuda ¿Por qué no lo ayudó él?

**-No pierdo nada, adelante Hermione-** abrió la puerta y al entrar en aquel sitio, recordó lo que había vivido ese día, había sido la primera vez que vio a Severus sonreír y reír como si nada, la primera vez que la había tratado como un igual y la primera vez que aceptaba que se había enamorado de su ex profesor, ya habían estado viviendo juntos 4 meses y ella había aprendido a querer cada uno de sus gestos… además era la primera vez que aquel sujeto se adentraba a su cuarto…

**-¿Que es…eso?-** dijo acercándose a una mesa donde había una pequeña caja de madera, pasó su mano por ella y recordó que allí, Severus guardaba sus ingredientes más valiosos para pociones, pero aquella caja emitía una fragancia tan relajante… volvió a pasar su mano por ella, hasta que sus ojos de desviaron hasta un pétalo blanco que estaba atrapado en la caja, sus dedos comenzaron a temblar, no podía ser cierto, ¿Podía ser verdad?, solo había una forma de saberlo, tomó aire y abrió la caja

**-No puede…no puede ser cierto-** dijo mientras observaba los miles de pétalos blancos y la roza azul que descansaba al centro de la caja

**-Claro que si puede ser Hermione-** Dijo el hombre mientras la tomaba por la cintura, ya sin su máscara o sombrero, solo con una camisa negra con los botones desabrochados **-Acaso ¿No confías en mí?-**

_Ahora pongo una trampa a este amor normal_

_Al miraren ese ínfimo espacio…_

_Atrápame_

Severus llevaba una cinta negra entre sus manos, Hermione solo lo observaba, mientras su cuerpo se pegaba a la pared, Severus se acercaba más a ella y no dejaba espacio para que pudiera escapar, ella estaba temblorosa y con una gran confusión en su interior ¡Merlín Santo! Severus Snape había sido su visitante nocturno por casi un año y ahora él estaba sin mascara, sin cubrirse, frente de ella

**-Acaso…-**comenzó él**-¿No sientes lo mismo que yo?-** Tomó su rostro con sus manos y acercó el suyo al de ella

**-Yo… yo…-** comenzó a tartamudear, esa proximidad suya no su mente trabajara coherentemente**-Si…si siento…lo mismo-** dijo rodeando el cuello de Severus con sus brazos queriendo terminar con esa distancia entre ellos

_Si logro arrastrarte hasta un espeso matorral, _

_Simplemente invadiré tu cuerpo_

_Con el aroma de muestro sudor mezclado_

Severus sonrió con esa mezcla de altanería y soberbia propia de él y besó aquellos labios que por tanto tiempo había ansiado, labios que reclamó como suyos, suyos y de nadie más, se tomó su tiempo en probarlos y degustar aquel sabor tan delicioso

**-No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé por esto-** le dijo rompiendo su unión y apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro**-He esperado tanto-** dijo para volver a besarla y tomarla entre sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación y hacerla completamente suya

Al a mañana siguiente, Hermione despertaba desnuda en la cama de su amante, recordando la maravillosa noche que vivió con Snape entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación, miró para todos los lados cuando no lo encontró, pero una risa totalmente ronca la hizo fijarse en una silla cerca de la ventana del cuarto

**-Te ves hermosa cuando duermes-** dijo mientras colocaba su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, se había sentado con la silla al revés

**-Esa ya es una costumbre tuya ¿No?-**

**-Bueno, tanto años como espía deben servir para algo más productivo-** dijo acercándose a ella con su ya tan típica (pero hermosa) roza azul, ella sonrió y tomó la flor entre sus manos, para luego volver a besarlo en los labios

**-Me gustas y mucho Severus-**

**-Yo te amo Hermione-** dijo colocándose sobre ella y trazando un camino de besos por su rostro

**-Y yo a ti-**

Allí estaban ellos dos, viviendo en su burbuja personal, rompiendo con todas las dudas que alguna vez pudieron tener, dejando que solo el aroma de su sudor mezclado, dejando las máscaras, manchando aquellas flores blancas de pureza, convirtiéndolas en flores de pasión, simplemente, viviendo su amor.

**CHA CHAN! QUE LES PARECIÓ, ESTA VEZ COMO QUE ME PASÉ CON EL ROMANCE, ES QUE VÍ EL VIDEO QUE LA CANCIÓN Y DIJE: NO, YO DEBO HACER UN FANFIC DE ELLOS CON ESTO, ASI QUE DE NUEVO, ESTO ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE LA CANCIÓN DE KAITO ( HEMORRAGIA NASAL!) ASÍ QUE LA IDEA NO ES MÍA, OJALA LES GUSTE Y BUSQUEN EL VIDEO PARA QUE LO ENTIENDAN MEJOR PORFAVOR Y CLARO BUSQUEN EL SUBTITULO…AUNQUE LA LETRA ESTÁ ESCRITA ALLÍ… BUENO HAY LES DEJÓ, XERXES ELI… COMENTEN!**


End file.
